Confined
by lolchick9
Summary: Set after Finale. One Shot: Sasha is not dealing with being locked up in a train cart too well. Warning: Implied rape; Sasha Williams; sonequa martin-green


First One Shot

Sasha sat with her legs pulled up to her chest in the back of the train car.t She didn't know how long they had been trapped in there. It was a couple of days though. She wondered how long it would take for her to go bat shit crazy. She remembered being locked in her neighbors cellar for months on end. The only other human being that she had contact with was her brother. _Odds are Tyreese is dead _She thought as she curled into herself in the corner. She rested her sweaty head along the wall of the train cart gazing off into space. "Sasha, something wrong?" Bob asked as he walked up to her and nudged her shoulder. _No everything is super fine. I just love being caged like an animal with no electricity or food and water _she thought in her head but did not have the strength to say out loud. "No, i'm fine" She answered without making eye contact with him. He took the hint and joined the others on the other side of the train cart. Sasha watched him as he walked away. It seemed like everyone was either walking away or dying. She thought back to the first day they had arrived at Terminus. Everything seemed fine at first until they were given a tour of the place. There was blood and bones everywhere, human blood and bones. Glenn was the first to notice. He quietly informed the rest of the group, and they were going to make a nice clean exit, but as soon as they tried to leave they were bombarded and outnumbered by snipers at the gates. Like cattle they were herded into a train cart, stripped of their weapons and anything the terminus community found useful. As soon as the door had shut behind them and Sasha's eyes dilated to the darkness of the cart she began banging on the door for them to be let out immediately. That didn't work. Now they sat there with nothing. They had run out of stories, run out of plans, and they were beginning to run out of will to fight. Sasha had given up already. She was tired of being strong. She was fed up with the constant fighting and murder just to take a well deserved second breath from her own lungs. She was so over seeing blood and guts. She wanted everything the way it was before. She wanted a world where her mother would cook Sunday dinners for the family, where her father would try and fail at making the family laugh with an old joke, where she had the honor of making fun of her older brother. She even missed having a cell phone. She chuckled at the last thought. Who knew she could go this long without a cell phone or the internet. She consciously patted herself on the back all while letting out silent tears. She bit her bottom lip so no one would notice. Sasha thought about how she must of looked. In the corner curled up and crying like a three year old who was on time out.

Hours later Sasha was the only one who was still woke. She had tried everything from counting sheep to closing her eyes really tight, but insomnia still plagued her. She lay on the floor of the cart staring up at the darkness. All of a sudden the darkness seemed to overtake her. It seemed as though it was coming to carry her off into a black hole that never ended. She sat up breathing heavingly. She looked around again and saw that the walls were caving in on her. Standing up too fast she accidently tripped and fell over Maggie who slept a few feet away from her. Sasha jumped to her feet again. "Sasha are you okay?" Maggie half whispered half yelled. Sasha's breathing had become ragged as she tried to catch a breath. As a child she suffered from asthma, but she had not had an attack in years. Her throat seemed as if it was closing. She tried to get to the door of the cart but fell. "Sasha!" Maggie screamed as she got up running to her aid. Just then everyone else was startled from their sleep. "Whats wrong with her?" Bob yelled as he stood above Sasha who was on the floor wheezing and gasping for air. "I think she's having an asthma attack." Maggie answered panicked. "What do we do?" Glenn chimed in. Maggie started to bang on the door for help. It seemed like it took hours for someone to show up. Sasha was passed out when a group of men with rifles showed up at the door. "What?" a huge guy yelled. "She's sick. I think she's having an asthma attack you have to help her." Maggie pleaded. Sasha had become like her best friend. One of the men looked at Sasha and was about to close the door again until one nervous looking man spoke up "I think we should help her, won't do us no harm" he said as he began dragging Sasha out by her legs. "I should come with her." Bob suggested. He didn't like the fact that she would be alone with them. "No." The leader said simply as he slammed the door shut.

Sasha woke up soaking wet. She wore a white tank top, which wasn't the grey sweater that she had passed out in. She sat up looking around the room. There were candles everywhere and random words written in blood on the walls. Her eyebrows asked questions that her mouth couldn't. Just then she heard footsteps coming from outside the door. She quickly stood up and tried to find something, anything to defend herself with. She spotted a sharpened piece of wood laying on a table, but just as she was about to reach for it she heard the sound of a safety clicking off in the back of her head. "Don't even think about it" a really big deep voice said. Sasha put her hands to her side. "Turn around." the voice said. She did as was told. She stood in shock at how many men were in the room. There was at least 7. All of her hope of escaping subsided. "What is this? who are you?" Sasha asked. "Well is that any way to talk to the people that saved your life?" one man said as he walked closer to her. She cut her eyes at him daring him to touch her. "Ooooh fiesty." One of them said while chuckling and nudging the other beside him. "And wet, just like i like them." the man added. The whole room burst out into laughter except one man who was looking at his feet. Sasha stared at him, willing him to look up and see her face. The leader of their group walked up to Sasha and rubbed the back of his hand on her face. She angrily pulled her face back and he grabbed her shoulder. She swallowed hard and looked him in his eyes. He pulled her into his chest and Sasha struggled to get out of his grip, but her flimsy wrist didn't move a bit. "I just remembered, Mary wanted us to run an errand for her earlier." The man who was looking at his feet said. Sasha looked at him, he seemed pretty nervous. "It can wait" the leader said while rubbing Sasha's lip slowly with his thumb. She yanked away and slightly bit her lip hating the salty taste his finger left. The leader tried to reach for her again but the nervous man spoke up yet again. This time yelling. "You know how Mary gets when we mess up. We're already late now let's go you can come back to this later!" The leader turned to look at him, but the man's gaze didn't waver. The leader turned back to Sasha and rubbed her neck one last time. "Alright come on!" he yelled.

Sasha sat in the room alone for a couple of hours awaiting her faith. When she heard footsteps at the door she didn't attempt to get up. She didn't even look up when she heard the door unlock and footsteps come in. "Hey come on I'm getting you out of here." The nervous man said to Sasha in a panic. Sasha looked up when she recognized the voice. She wasted no time in getting up and running out of the door. "I know a way out." He told her as they both tip toed down the hall way. "What about the others?" Sasha asked. "We can't help them." He answered. Sasha stopped cold. "We have to go back and help them. I can't just leave them there to rot" Sasha angrily whispered. They both turned when they heard loud voices and foot steps. "We have to go." he pleaded. " No." Sasha said simply while folding her arms. The footsteps got closer. "Fine." He said as they both began to run again. They were almost to the train cart when a machete came out and cut his throat. He fell to the grown with a thud. Sasha screamed as she looked from the body of her hero to the face of the leader. She looked to her left and right and saw that there was nothing close enough to help. He took one step close to her and she kicked him in between the legs. Sasha didn't look back as she ran away from him. When she was far enough away from him she decided to look back and accidentally bumped into someone bigger than her. She blindly began punching, kicking, and screaming. "Sasha!?" the person yelled grabbing hold of her arms. Sasha looked up to find her brother Tyreese face. She stared in shock. All this time she had written him off as dead, and here he was. She couldn't help herself she began sobbing into his chest. Tyreese embraced his little sister and let her pour out all of her feelings onto his shirt. They had ended up on the floor still hugging. "We have to hurry and get the others." Sasha said getting up. "They're here?" Tyreese asked. "Yes, all of us, well except for Beth." Sasha answered. "Now come on." Sasha said struggling to pull her much bigger brother to his feet. "I know a way out,

**THE END**


End file.
